


Saturday 10:23AM

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Craigslist, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Missed Connections, S01E06: An Interesting Team, There's like two swear words in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Miyagi Missed Connections:Stressed Volleyball Captain > Sendai Sports EmporiumMy boyfriend wants me to post about you on here. I told him that Missed Connections were supposed to be for romantic encounters but he didn’t care. He thinks that I need more friends. Like most things, he’s wrong. But whatever, he’ll keep bothering me until I do this.Iwaizumi is forced to write a Missed Connections post by Oikawa. Elsewhere, Suga was scrolling through Craigslist when he sees a description that resembles his boyfriend. He made Daichi respond.The rest, as they say, was history.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Saturday 10:23AM

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have a clear direction going into this episode, and I kind of stumbled into this fic idea, which definitely inspired by past Missed Connections fics I've read on AO3 (most recently, I believe, a Schitt's Creek one). 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

**Stressed Volleyball Captain > Sendai Sports Emporium **

_ My boyfriend wants me to post about you on here. I told him that Missed Connections were supposed to be for romantic encounters but he didn’t care. He thinks that I need more friends. Like most things, he’s wrong. But whatever, he’ll keep bothering me until I do this. _

_ I saw you at the Sports Emporium last Saturday. You were there with some of your teammates, stopping a short boy (libero??) with dyed hair and a bald kid from starting a volleyball game in the middle of the store. They replied with a sarcastic “Yes, Captain.” I don’t really remember what you looked like — probably tall-ish with dark hair.  _

_ Anyways, I’m vice captain of my high school’s team (that annoying boyfriend of mine is captain), and know what it feels like to feel like you’re wrangling chaos incarnate. I guess you get it too.  _

_ That’s all there really is to this. Hope that whoever gets satisfaction from reading these, enjoys my pain. Reply or not. I don’t really care.  _

_ Best,  _

_ Someone Who Knows Your Pain _

_ *** _

_ hello mysterious Captain-chan~  _ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_ ignore everything that Iwa-chan wrote, especially the part where he says i’m annoying. he could really use another friend and i think you two would get along. i stole his phone to make sure he posted this!!! you should definitely contact him!! i’ll make sure he answers.  _

_ talk to you soon!  _ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

* * *

“Why are you dragging me to the mall?” Suga asked, interlacing their fingers together as they walked out of the train station. 

“Because this is your fault,” Daichi replied. “You’re the one that showed me that Missed Connections post.” 

“And you’ve been messaging them for like three months,” he pulled at their interlaced hands, tugging them forward. “It still doesn’t explain why we had to take the train all the way out to Sendai.” 

“The two of us really hit it off.” He held the door open for Suga, walking toward the elevators. “But, Iwaizumi wanted to meet in person before the volleyball season starts up in earnest. We decided it would be safest to bring our boyfriends as insurance against a catfish or axe murderer or something else.” 

Suga leaned against him, waiting for the elevator to get to the top level, where the food court was located. “Glad that you thought of me when thinking of possibly getting axe murdered.” 

“There’s no one else I’d rather be with in the face of a killer,” Daichi teased, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling him out of the elevator. 

“Daichi?” He saw two boys waving at them from a table across from the elevator, at the edge of the food court. 

“Iwaizumi?” A boy with spiky black hair stood to greet him, patting him on the back. 

“Yeah, dude.” He pointed to the seat beside him. “And this is Oikawa. Just ignore him.” 

The other boy let out an indignant, “Hey!”

“It’s so great to see you in person!” Daichi sat down across from them, and Suga settled into the seat next to him. “This is my boyfriend, Suga.” 

Iwaizumi and Daichi hit it off immediately, commiserating over the shared pain of trying to keep their chaotic teams in line. Suga and Oikawa seemed to be engrossed in their own conversation, but Daichi didn’t pay much attention, too busy listening to Iwaizumi’s story about his fellow third years. In return, he shared a story of Noya and Tanaka’s antics at practice last week. 

The two were speaking as if they were old friends, somehow united as the designated peacemaker on their respective teams. They were already making plans to meet up again after Interhigh. 

“I’ll be taking credit for all of this,” Oikawa said, gesturing to the two of them and cutting off their conversation. “It would have never happened if I hadn’t forced Iwa-chan write that post.” 

“Excuse you,” Suga interrupted, “This was my idea!”

“What are you talking about?” Daichi asked, leaning on his elbow to stare up at Suga. 

“Uh,” he paused, flashing a look at Oikawa. “It was my idea to have you reply to the Missed Connections post.” 

“I’m hungry!” Oikawa abruptly interjected. “We’re going to get ice cream and leave you two to bond.” He grabbed Suga’s hand, pulling him out of his chair and across the food court to the ice cream shop.

“So, those two are going to be…” Iwaizumi trailed off, watching them leave. 

“A nightmare together?” Daichi finished. “Probably, but Suga could use somebody that can keep up with him.” 

“Huh.” Iwaizumi nodded. “I would say the same about Oikawa.” 

“I’m surprised they haven’t met each other before,” he watched the two of them across the food court. “There aren’t that many setters in Miyagi and Suga’s a social butterfly. He even joined an online forum last year and went to a couple of meet-ups.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, lost in thought. “Oikawa goes to those too.” 

Daichi continued to observe their boyfriends, who were standing in line for ice cream, noting how close to each other they were standing. Oikawa swung an arm around Suga’s shoulders, who unconsciously leaned into it. He pushed him away when they got to the front of the line so he could inspect all the different flavors. It was the exact move that Daichi had experienced dozens of times when they hung out with Asahi. 

“Holy shit.” Daichi shook his head, struck by the perfect clarity of realization. “They know each other.” 

“Oikawa was really adamant about going to the Sports Emporium that day, even though we had just gone the previous weekend,” Iwaizumi mused. “You don’t think?”

“Suga seemed real distracted too,” he replied, remembering how unusually spacey his boyfriend acted that day. “He was always on his phone.”

“Dude. What the fuck.” Iwaizumi laid a hand on his shoulder. “I think we just got played by our boyfriends.”

Daichi shook his head before he burst out laughing. The brief spark of anger was replaced by the realization of the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. “Do they really think we’re  _ that _ hopeless?” 

“God,” Iwaizumi placed his head on the table. “I can already imagine Oikawa’s response.” His voice pitched up to imitate his boyfriend. “Oh Iwa-chan~, I just interfere with your life because I care.” 

He laughed harder. “Why are you so good at his voice?” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t get an answer out, the two of them lost in delirious giggles. Daichi tried to ask about what they should do now, but every attempt was lost to their laughter.

“And, what happened to you two while we were gone?” Suga and Oikawa had returned with ice cream, setting it on the table.

Without speaking, Iwaizumi and Daichi agree to never let their respective boyfriends know that they had figured out their scheme.

“Nothing. Just some story about practice,” Daichi improvised. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi flashed him a smirk when Oikawa and Suga weren’t watching. “Just some joke.” 

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa draped himself over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Don’t tell me you two already have inside jokes? That’s _ our _ thing.” 

“Well, I guess you shouldn’t have made me write that Missed Connections post.” 

Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand under the table, leaning against his shoulder. He smiled to himself, listening to Suga tease Oikawa, who had continued to whine to Iwaizumi about how he should have dibs on inside jokes because they had known each other longer. 

He met Iwaizumi’s eyes across the table, and the other boy flashed him a quick smirk before turning toward his boyfriend. 

“How did you even know about Missed Connections, anyways? You’ve never mentioned them before,” he asked Oikawa in an innocent tone.

Oh, two could play this game. Daichi jumped in, teasing Suga about how lucky it was that he checked the Missed Connections posts daily. 

They might never tell their boyfriends that they knew about their collusion, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t tease Suga and Oikawa into spilling the beans themselves. 

After all, they were right, Iwaizumi and Daichi made quite a team.

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know how this fic was going to resolve until it _went_ there. (It also doesn't quite fit with the timeline, so we'll just ignore that.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to check out what I'm up to on other parts of the internet (I'm probably regretting this challenge on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoVeryAverageMe) or procrastinating on [tumblr](https://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
